Frida Suarez
Frida Suárez is the second main character of the show El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. She is Manny's best friend and the third daughter of police chief Emiliano Suárez and judge Carmela Suárez. She tends to have a crazy and random attitude to several situations, even when it's serious. Biography Normally, Frida shows up as a wild child; bordering the stereotype of an aspiring rock girl. She is also a tomboy, given the acts that she and Manny are prone to commit. However, Frida can also show different sides of her personality at times: She has the lack of thinking ideas or improvising in a flash (such as her Sartana Ballad in "Ballad of Frida Suarez"). Her most caring side of her personality is saved for Manny, puppies, small animals or Chui (in "Chupacabros!"). She is also capable of expressing great anger in many situations, usually driving her to revenge. Her anger usually gets her to want revenge; nevertheless, most of her anger and vengeful intentions target Zoe Aves for past reasons. Lastly, Frida also has a kind of romantic side, such as the very end of "Oso Sole Mio", where she exclaims sighing: "Isn't love lovely?" in a girly manner reminiscing to a girl with a crush. She first appears in Back to Nickelodeon where she runs into Eddy Sampson who is looking for Mike and soon finds Frida and falls in love with her. The two then begin dating, but recently, Frida's father has disapproved of Eddy and refuses to let them see each other, though she secretly keeps in touch with him, she is unaware of Eddy obviously hitting on other girls whenever she isn't around. In the future, the two get married and have a daughter. Trivia *Besides the Rivera Family (and three of the show's villains), Frida is the only other person who said the phrase "This, I swear!". *Frida is similar to Mary Jane Watson, both are free-spirited preteens with dreams of preforming (Frida singing, Mary Jane acting) both serve as best friends and later love interests for a superhero (Frida and Manny/El Tigre, Mary Jane and Peter Parker/Spider Man) and both tend to be damsels in distress from time to time. *Frida was hinted at having feeling for Manny which has been seen in a few episodes. **At the end of Oso Solo Mio, Frida is shown sliding close to Manny after commenting on love. **She appeared jealous when he was driving with other girls in The Mustache Kid. **She kissed him in No Boots, No Belt, No Brero, seemingly confirming her feelings for him. *She has a slight resemblance to Ramona Flowers, a character in Scott Pilgrim graphic novels. *Frida was in every episode except for "Animales!" *Frida made a small cameo in "The Book of Life" by Jorge R. Gutierrez, creator of El Tigre. *In one episode it is revealed that Frida's goggles are "perscription". *If Frida's hair was it's natural brunette color, she would look identical to her mother. *Since Frida is with Manny pretty much all the time, It's safe to assume she rarely spends time at her own house. *Frida's name could be based on famous mexican painter Frida Kahlo. This is also supported by the fact she was married with another painter and muralist Diego Rivera, whose last name is the same as Manny's (Frida Suarez's love interest). *In the first and second-first half of the series, Frida was 12, but turned and remained 13 all throughout the series. Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:El Tigre characters Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Sisters Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters